<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Macbeth but its Among Us by Jackwagon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311461">Macbeth but its Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwagon/pseuds/Jackwagon'>Jackwagon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Macbeth - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwagon/pseuds/Jackwagon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>IT WORKS TOO WELL TO NOT OKAY?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Macbeth/Lady Macbeth, Macduff/Lady Macduff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Macbeth but its Among Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Macbeth stared at his tablet, praying, just PRAYING for it to show 'crewmate'. Please let him be crewmate.<br/>
Impostor. With his wife. At least he didn't have to kill her? There were few upsides to this situation. She caught his eye across the room. He looked away quickly, not wanting to give anything away. Trudging dejectedly down through storage, all the way to comms- no one ever came to comms- he turned to signal for her to follow him, but she was right behind him. He caught her hand, and they went into comms, opening the wires and pretending to fiddle with them.<br/>
'Duncan first.' She all but whispered.<br/>
He turned to her, horrified. 'He's my cousin! And my friend!'<br/>
'And far too smart. Far too capable.' She snapped. 'He'll figure us out in a second. We can blame it on the security guard- what's his name again?'<br/>
'I don't know.' He said, both to her question and the suggestion of killing Duncan. 'Maybe we can do it the other way around-'<br/>
'And bloody the hands of everyone? Besides, they trust Duncan. They don't know the security guard.'<br/>
'He's the captain!'<br/>
'Which is why we must get rid of him!'<br/>
'Fine.' He said, closing the wires. 'Fine, I'll do it.' And she was gone. He sighed, falling to the ground as if the weight of his task was crushing him. He hid his face in his hands, and when he brought them away, he saw something shiny, floating in mid-air.<br/>
'Is this a dagger I see before me?' He asked himself. 'The handle toward my hand? Come, let me clutch thee.' He tried to take it, and stumbled through air. He turned- it was still there. 'I have thee not, yet I see thee still.' He sighed, running his hand through his hair, and looking to his sheath, where his real dagger was. 'Art thou not, fatal vision, sensible to feeling as to sight? Or art thou but a dagger of the mind, a hallucination, proceeding from a heat oppressed brain.' He waited for it to disappear. It did not. 'Yet I see thee still, in a form as palpable as this-' he clutched the handle of his knife '-which I now draw.' He shook his head violently, and took off to navigation, trying to find Duncan. He didn't have to look far- his instinct had been right. There was no one there but Duncan, who was busy aligning the course. He unsheathed his dagger- and stabbed. He stabbed, and stabbed, and stabbed, until Duncan was firmly dead on the floor. He hit lights, and went into the vent, crawling up to weapons and hoping the right person would find the body. He watched from the vent as Lady Macbeth walked past nav with the security guard- good. It was like they were in sync. 'I have a task in cafeteria, got to go!' she said. The guard waved and went into nav. Macbeth crawled out of the vent, giving his wife a thumbs up as he ran to nav. He walked into nav and jumped back, giving a shout before reporting the body.<br/>
'Holy shit.' He said, feigning shock. 'I saw green on the body- green what were you doing on the body?'<br/>
'It was there when I walked into nav! Lady Macbeth can vouch, she was with me the whole round-'<br/>
'Up until the very end.' Lady Macbeth said. If Macbeth didn't know her better, he'd think she was sad.<br/>
'I- if its not him, I'm so sorry but that looks SO SUS.' Macbeth said.<br/>
'Green sus?' Malcolm asked. 'I trust Macbeth.'<br/>
'I'm locking it in.' Macbeth said, clicking to vote.<br/>
'I'll follow suit.' Malcolm said, and Donalbain did the same.<br/>
'It's not me!' The guard cried. No one looked like they believed him.<br/>
Lady Macbeth voted. 'I voted with them.' She said quietly. She was a great actress, he had to give her that.<br/>
'We will too.' Macduff spoke for him and his wife. Banquo looked doubtful, but did the same. Fleance did as his father had.</p><p>Guard was ejected.</p><p>Macbeth hit reactor for no reason other than distraction. He ran with Banquo, hoping it would clear any sus Banquo had on him. He placed his hand on the pad and waited for his friend to do the same- 'stabilised'. He ran down to Banquo and with him to storage, where Banquo filled up his bottle. He stood for a second, waiting for Macbeth, but he shook his head.<br/>
'I don't have gas.' He half-smiled.<br/>
'Mack,' he said softly, turning to Macbeth and putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Be honest. Are you impostor?'<br/>
'No, of course not! I wouldn't kill Duncan first.' He lied.<br/>
'I hope so- I hope I can trust you.' Banquo sighed, pulling Macbeth close. 'But I don't think I can.'<br/>
Macbeth saw, in the corner of his eye, his wife and Fleance. She was crooning softly to the little boy. He couldn't be older than twelve. He felt a twinge of guilt. 'No.' He whispered. 'I don't think you can.' And he took his dagger and plunged it into Banquo's back. He made a choked noise of surprise. 'Why?' he asked, blood pouring out of his mouth as Lady Macbeth clapped a hand on Fleance's mouth and slit the boy's throat.<br/>
'I'm sorry.' Macbeth replied. Banquo cupped Macbeth's face, brushing his thumb gently over his cheek. His hand fell away. His eyes closed.<br/>
Macbeth left him there, hopping into the vent after Lady Macbeth.<br/>
'What the hell?' She asked him.<br/>
'He was getting sus of me!'<br/>
'I had to kill a CHILD because of you- couldn't you have done it without-' She let out a frustrated half-scream.<br/>
He smiled. 'It's okay, my love- leave it all to me.' And he crawled past her, into admin, and hopped out, pretending to download data onto his tablet.</p><p>Dead Body Reported</p><p>'It's a double kill, me and Donalbain walked up on it together-' Malcolm began.<br/>
'So two are still alive, huh?' Macduff interrupted. 'And who would want to kill Duncan, given that he was captain of the ship?'<br/>
'I don't know.' Macbeth lied.<br/>
'Who's captain now?' Lady Macduff asked.<br/>
'Malcolm.' Lady Macbeth answered.<br/>
'Donalbain can clear me-' Malcolm began.<br/>
'Oh? can anyone else?' Macbeth asked. Silence. 'Malcolm and Donalbain looking SO sus right now.'<br/>
'I say Donalbain first.' Macduff said. Macbeth smiled- perfect.<br/>
They voted, one after the other.</p><p>Donalbain was ejected.</p><p>Macbeth hit lights. He went to kill, but the lights were fixed so quick, and Macduff hit the button immediately.<br/>
'Malcolm?' Macbeth asked. Macduff nodded. They voted. All but Lady Macbeth and Malcolm, who skipped.</p><p>Malcolm was ejected.</p><p>Macbeth sighed, taking out his dagger and looking to Lady Macbeth- but she didn't look at him. She looked pale, and frightened. Come on, he silently urged her. 3. 2. 1. Macbeth lunged for Macduff right as Lady Macbeth hit the button.<br/>
'I can't do it-Duncan first!- far too capable.-Fleance, sweet fleance!-a child, he was a child.' She wept. 'A child, and yet I slit his throat.'<br/>
Macduff and his wife voted, Macbeth skipped. Just skip, he begged his wife silently. But no. She voted for herself.</p><p>Lady Macbeth was ejected.</p><p>Macbeth launched himself at Lady Macduff, plunging his knife into her chest. He looked at his timer- 30 seconds. 29. 28. He turned to MacDuff. MacDuff faced him.<br/>
'Just try to kill me.' He said coldly. Macbeth threw himself at MacDuff- crewmates couldnt fight back. They couldn't. They-</p><p>The hard floor on his back as he got slammed down suggested differently. The knife was out of his grasp, as Macduff, knelt over him, and began to slowly drive the knife into Macbeth's heart.<br/>
'Babushka.' Macduff whispered.<br/>
Darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>